


The Trio Of Red-heads

by Tayla_Woodsman



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Training Camp, Wealthy Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman
Summary: After being locked out of their hotel, Hinata is forced to let the team stay at his house. The Hitachiin mansion.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150





	1. Getting Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! First chapter is here, hope you enjoy!

I was on my way to my drop off point in the limo my mother assigned for my daily use. I wanted to go to a public school instead of Ouran Academy with my brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. We are triplets, but we have differences. Hikaru and Kaoru are identical and tall, and while I have the same hair and eyes, I am short. They are 175 centimetres tall, while I am only 164. It’s not fair! Just because we are not identical and we don’t go to the same school doesn’t mean we are not close. They try to come to as many games of mine as they can, but due to their club activities they have only ever gone to one. My middle school match.

My driver, Akihiko, dropped me off in the next town over with my bike and my bag, and I rode all the way to Karasuno, which I have been doing everyday the whole year. It is a lot of time wasted, but it’s all worth it for the Karasuno Volleyball Club. I have been going by Hinata, instead of my true last name; Hitachiin. It’s close enough.

I arrived at the school just in time to see Kageyama, by best friend and rival, trying to sprint past me. I waited for him to get where I was before I began sprinting as well. We got to the gym in a tie. Daichi rolled his eyes at us as he stepped over our panting bodies to open the gym doors, Suga giggling behind him. We pulled ourselves off the ground and started setting things up in the gym for practice. We have a two day training camp starting today. It’s really near my house, too! (I know Bunkyo is really far, just pretend!) We have a hotel booked, though, because the school it is at doesn’t have enough accommodations for everyone, so all the teams had to find their own place to stay. After we defeated Shiratorizawa, the school began funding the Volleyball cub a lot more than they did. We really need the extra training, Nationals start in two weeks!

“Don’t forget, we have two days of training, we’ll go to the hotel tonight and head there tomorrow for training,” Ukai said, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. We smiled back and yelled.

“Yes, Coach!”.

It was after a gruelling day at school that I hurried from my classroom to the gym. We were going to have practice and then head to the hotel. On the way to the gym I was joined by Tanaka, and Nishinoya.

“Hey, isn’t Bunkyo where that really rich school is?” Nishinoya wondered aloud. I listened to the conversation, staying silent.

“Yeah, what’s it called? Oudon?” he was close but just barely missed it. 

“Ouran,” I corrected. He smiled and ruffled my signature orange locks.

“Yeah, thanks Shouyou!” Nishinoya beamed. His smile soon turned to confusion. “How did you know that though?’ he wondered, curiously. I stammered, looking for an excuse.  
“I-- uhh, I have a friend who goes there,” I squeaked out. They both nodded and turned away, both believing the lie.

When we got to the gym we waited for the few last minute arrivals, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Whilst we did so Kageyama and I talked about the quick and games we had seen on youtube.

“I’m telling you, Dumbass. The Schweiden Adlers are the coolest V- League team,” Kageyama argued. I shook my head vehemently.

“No, Bakageyama! It’s the MSBY Jackall’s!” I yelled. We continued to argue until Ukai whistled to get our attention.

“Let’s practice, make sure you eat afterwards,” he said. Pointing directly to me, “You!” he shouted. “Make sure you take a dramamine, don’t want a repeat of last time,” he smirked. I blushed, but saluted. We all climbed onto the bus, it was 8:30 by now, and it would be at least an hour to get there.

It was now 9:56, we arrived at the hotel, but there was no one in the office. Ukai sat trying to get in or get a hold of anyone, but there was no answer. It turned 10:30 when we realized that no one was coming. We drove around for a while trying to find a hotel in our price range that was open and found none. Takeda shut off the bus with a sigh before getting up to face the team.

“It looks like we will have to sleep in the bus for the night, unless anyone knows anyone with enough space for the whole team?” Takeda asked hopefully. We were about 10 minutes from my house. I don’t think they would judge me, and I trust them. I guess they will find out tonight. I stood up to say something to Takeda but was cut off by Tanaka.

“Wait! Shouyou, didn’t you say you know someone who goes to Ouran Academy?” he asked loudly. Whispers arose throughout the bus. I nodded.

“Yeah, I know where we can stay. There will be enough space,” I said to the coaches. Ukai ushered me to the front to give directions. 10 minutes later sees us in front of the Hitachiin mansion. I heard some sounds of awe go across the bus. Takeda stopped the bus in front of the security window.

“Can I help you?” I heard the security guard say. I walked over to takeda and leaned over him.

“It’s Shouyou, let me in, please,” I asked the guard. I heard the button being clicked and the gates opened. We drove up the driveway and parked in front of the Mansion. In a line we walked out of the bus, we went to the front door with me in the lead. I dug around in my bag for my keys, Ukai gave me a weird look.

“Shouldn’t you be calling someone to let you in?” He asked. I held up a key and he nodded. Unlocking the door and opening it the team stepped in and out of the cold. Taking in the architecture, the team looked around in awe.

“I’m home,” I shouted. I heard twin footsteps running across the floor above us and soon saw the other ⅔ of the Hitachiin triplets. They ran over and engulfed me in a hug with a familiar cry.

“SHOUYOU!” they shouted in perfect sync. “We thought you had a training camp?” they asked. I nodded.

“We do, but we couldn’t get into our hotel and there were none open at this time,” they nodded in understanding. I heard Suga gasp and we turned to look at him. He was digging through his bag violently until he pulled out a magazine with two familiar faces on the cover.

“You’re the Hitachiin twins!” he shouted in recognition. The three of us gave an identical smirk.

“Triplets, actually,” we corrected. The team gasped. 

“So, yeah, I live here,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. Kageyama frowned.

“If you could go to such a prestigious school like Ouran Academy, why Karasuno?” he asked. I gave him a blank stare.

“Volleyball,” the three of us said in sync. The team gave an identical look of understanding. 

“He is a volleyball freak,” Tsukishima commented. I turned to him with an offended look on his face. He smirked at me.

“Uh oh,” the twins said, looking at each other. 

“What?” I asked.

“The host club is here,” Hikaru.

“We don’t have any more guest rooms,” Kaoru.

“That’s alright, my room is large enough. Do we have at least one?” I asked. They nodded, and I turned to my team.

“Alright, Takeda-Sensei and Coach Ukai will have to share a room, sorry. The rest of us can stretch out over my room,” I explained. The team looked suspicious, they didn’t think we’d fit. I led us up the stairs and heard my mother's voice call out from her office.

“Shouyou, is that you?” I winced.

“Yeah, mom,” I could hear the grin in her voice when she spoke.

“After your training camp you are going to model for me for a magazine shoot. You can’t let your brothers cover for you every time,” I sucked in a breath and whispered quietly.

“Damnit,” I cursed.

“I heard that,” she called as I led the team past the door quickly. I realized that I didn’t know which guest rooms were being used and slapped my forehead. The rest of the team must have realized this too, because they all started laughing at me as I went door to door knocking. The door opened and Kyoya- Senpai looked at me.

“Senpai! Sorry for bothering you!” I bowed. He smiled.

“Well, hello to you, too, Shouyou,” he chuckled. He looked at the team behind me.

“I’m assuming you’re looking for the free guest bedroom, I believe it is the last one on the right,” he said. The team bowed as thanks and moved on. I knocked on the door and no one answered so I opened it to see that, thankfully, it had two beds. The team looked in with similar surprised looks on their faces.

“Takeda and Ukai, this is where you will be staying, “ I explained. They walked in and closed the door.

“If that’s what the guest room looks like, I wonder what yours does,” Yamaguchi said. The rest of the team voiced different agreements, I turned my head away blushing. We arrived outside my door and I opened it to reveal a room twice the size of the free guest room. It was covered wall to wall in different volleyball posters and nick nacks. Except one wall was decorated only with posters and pictures of past and present Karasuno players. In the middle was a giant poster of the current team.

“Why didn’t you ever tell us you were rich?” Kageyama asked.

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you guys, it’s just I didn’t want to get hounded at school because of my last name,” I explained, the team nodding in understanding. “It’s late, we should head to bed, you can sleep anywhere. If someone wants to take my bed you can,” I offered. No one wanted to take my bed so I changed into pajamas. I walked over to my closet and pulled out two power strips. I plugged them into the wall next to the door.

“If you need to charge your phones,” I said. I was suddenly swarmed by my teammates trying to plug in their almost dead phones. I turned off the lights and hopped into bed and sleep was not far.


	2. The Glasses Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning and the Host Club meets the VolleyBall Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short! Hope you enjoy!

I woke up with the sun streaming in through my balcony doors, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I was the first one awake. I decided to sneak around my sleeping teammates to go downstairs. I quietly shut the door behind me and crept down the stairs. 

Walking into the kitchen I noticed that the Host Club and Ukai were all silent, along with Coach Ukai. Takeda and Haruhi were talking, probably about something school related. Tamaki noticed me first and the blonde shot out of his chair, rushing over to crush me in a hug.

“Sho-Chan!” he cried upon throwing his arms around me, I patted his back and grinned in return.

“Hello, Tamaki-Senpai,” I greeted cheerfully. Ukai looked down at his watch before looking back at me.

“Ginger, think you could get the rest of the team up so we can head out and eat?” he asked.

“I’ll wake them up, but we can just eat here,” I offered. He shook his head.

“No, you were nice enough to let us stay last night, we couldn’t possibl-” I interrupted him.

“I’m on the team too, don’t think that I don’t want to help out. It’s no trouble at all, and I really should have offered the moment I found out where the training camp was,” I reasoned. I could see his resolve crumbling as he nodded his head. I turned to one of the maids that was in the dining room ready to serve.

“Hey, Mina. Could you wake up the rest of my team? They are all sleeping in my room, maybe lead them in here so they don’t get lost,” I asked with a smile. She smiled back and bowed.

“Of course, Master Shouyou,” she left the room without another room. In about 20 minutes the rest of the team came into the room with their bags, led by Mina. They filled out the rest of the seats. We sat in an uncomfortable silence before I decided to introduce everyone.

“Host Club, this is the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team. Tamaki is the president of the club, Daichi is the Captain. Kyoya is the Vice- President, and Suga is the Vice-Captain. Mori, and Honey-Senpai, this is Asahi. Tanaka, and Nishinoya-Senpai, these are my brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinnoshita-Senpai, this is Haruhi. These are my fellow first years, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama. Also, our amazing Managers; Kiyoko and Yachi!” I pointed to each person. They all introduced themselves and began small talk. Out of the corner of my eyes I laughed as I saw Kyoya and Tsukishima push up their glasses and give the same look of disgust at Tanaka and Tamaki’s table manners. The table stopped their chatter to look at me as I laughed hysterically. I pointed a shaking finger at both Tsukishima and Kyoya.

“Y-you tw-two, haha, are nerds!” I laughed while I talked. They both huffed in sync and fixed me with a glare.

“Just because I wear glasses, does not make me a nerd, Shou-Chan/ Idiot,” They said before looking at each other. After a moment of brief surprise, the rest of the table joined me in laughing while they both pushed up their glasses with their forefingers.

“I hate to cut this short, but we need to get going to check in to the hotel, and go to the camp,” Takeda said with a smile. I frowned.

“Have you paid for the hotel in advance?” I asked, and Ukai shook his head. “Then why don’t we just stay here instead?” I offered. “It would really be no trouble, and I’m sure the Host Club wouldn’t mind?” I asked hopefully looking at said club and received shakes of the head. Ukai huffed but smiled.

“Alright, Ginger, have it your way,” he relented. “We still need to get going, though,” I led the team back to my room so they could put their bags down but kept their gym bags. When we got downstairs I saw my brothers speaking with Tamaki. With a raised eyebrow I approached them.

“The Host Club is taking a field trip! We decided we would watch your volleyball practice!” Tamaki shouted, and in a very Tamaki way, pointed at Daichi. Daichi looked taken aback at the sudden finger in his face. Kyoya pushed his hand down.

“If that is alright, that is,” He said with a fake Kyoya smile.  
“Umm, I guess it’s fine? Just, I don’t know how you’ll get there,” Daichi wondered.

“We have that covered,” Kyoya reassured.

“Yay! We get to see Sho-Chan play volleyball, Takashi!” Honey-Senpai beamed from atop of Mori-Senpai, the latter gave a grunt of agreement. Two sets of arms wrap around my shoulders and I look to see my brothers.

“We are so glad we get to see you play, even though it’s not a real game,” they said with bright smiles on their faces.

“Let’s head out!” Takeda called as we all piled onto the bus. A few minutes down the road I hear Nishinoya yell.

“IS THAT A LIMO?!” I face palmed. This was going to be a loooonnngg training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The reason it's so short is because to get my mom to watch Haikyu I made a deal with her. I have to read the books she's written.


	3. The Way Things Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy

We finally reached the school and went to change. When we got back I noticed a large group of girls staring and giggling at the host club, who just noticed they were there. We went about our practice matches and I tried to block them out, but once the squeals started I knew what was happening. I looked up to see Tamaki had one girl by her chin and my brothers were doing their twincest thing. They looked at me and grinned at each other.

“Oh, Shouyou! You look so good when you play volleyball! It’s such a shame we can’t play, or we could be together always!” they embraced each other, and the squealing continued and blood began to gush.

It was later and official practice had ended, so the coaches and most of the players were gone. However, the Host Club and girls, whose numbers had grown exponentially, were still there. They were approaching me quickly and judging by the devilish grins on my brothers faces and the money signs in Kyoya’s eyes, I could tell something was going to happen.

“Sho-Chan~ We missed you,” they were on both sides of me now, both with an arm wrapped around a hip. I looked at Kyoya who gave me a look, pointed to Haruhi and then made a cut motion. Ah, bribery. Haruhi saw this and put her hands together and looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and gave in. I forced myself to blush and put my hands on my brothers cheeks. Little did I know that Haruhi was standing next to Suga who heard her mutter “Damn rich kids,” under her breath.

“H-hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, I wish for that, too,” I made my voice cuter and looked down. It was later when my team finally cornered me to ask about the ‘Tripletcest,’.

“What was that, Hinata?” Daichi asked incredulously. I stammered as I explained what the Host Club was, and what they did.

“So basically they flirt with girls for two hours?” Tsukishima deadpanned. Noya and Tanaka high fived.

“Good for them!” they laughed. We chatted for a while, the Host Club already left. Ukai stopped us.

“Get your butts onto the bus, we’re going back to Hin-” he cut himself off with a confused expression. “Umm, what are we supposed to call you now?” he asked me. I smiled.

“Keep calling me Hinata, or you can call me Shouyou,” I explained.

“Alright then, we are going back to Gingers house,” he said and we all piled onto the bus for a short ride. When we got thereI led them into the house and up to the bathrooms.

“You can shower here, I’m going to go use my shower,” I explained before walking off. As I walked down the hallway I was thinking. What would have happened if I went to Ouran? I don’t think they have a team there, but I could be wrong. I would see my brothers more often, which would be great. But I could never leave Karasuno. They are my team, my first real team. 

The training camp was over and Takeda was driving the team back to Karasuno as I waved them off. Yeah, that was my team, and this is my life. I couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha is for reading this! It's finally done! Sorry for the long wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment please!


End file.
